Mine
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Gilbert is somehow transported to the demon world, specifically within the confines of Youko's territory. When he refuses to acknowledge Youko's order to leave, and Youko is unable to kill him, Youko decide's to show him who's boss..another way. Not much story too it, mostly just boyXboy yummy yaoi. You've been warned.


**Don't even ask where this idea came from. I just wanted to write some smut.**

* * *

The awesome Gilbert didn't have the slightest clue where he was. It had an odd landscape, like it was from one of Kiku's manga novels he tried to get everyone to read. Gilbert looked around disdainfully, noticing how barren it looked. A little ways off, a man dressed in what looked like a sheet mixed with a curtain, several tails moving of their own accord, and a pair of ears moved back and forth atop his head as he surveyed the area. Gilbert whistled appreciatively at the man's form. Youko looked over, narrowing his eyes. A demon with snow white hair and eyes the color of freshly spilled blood was leering at him. At least his smell was closest to that of a demon.

"Who are you?" Youko asked. All in all, the demon wasn't half-bad looking. Attractive in a one-night stand kind of way.

"Gilbert." The demon had an odd name. And odd close. He must have been a foreigner.

"I am Youko Kurama. These are my lands, and you are not welcome here." The demon called Gilbert snorted.

"The AWESOME Gilbert doesn't take orders from the likes of you." He crossed his arms. Youko's eye twitched. He reached his hand into his hair, and flicked a seed at Gilbert, rose petals, sharp as blades, cut across the demons throat. He watched blood pool to the surface, but the demon didn't seem to even have felt it. Youko watched as the blood ran down his neck and disappeared before it even touched the top of his odd shirt. This was interesting.

"What kind of demon are you?" He asked, stepping closer to him. Gilbert snorted.

"I'm not a demon, I'm a country." Youko merely perked his ears to the side, confused. He felt something stir within him. He'd have to show this demon who was boss, and not in the way of blunt force. Vines stirred from there resting places, wrapping themselves around Gilbert, dragging him down.

Youko drew a finger down the jaw-line of the trapped demon. His own vines had him wrapped tightly. Youko snapped his fingers, and he watched Gilbert squirm as one of the many long, green vines slithered into his pants. Youko took this momentary distraction to throw one robed leg over the odd-demon, fisting the back of his hair and forcing his mouth open. He leaned forward, and invaded Gilbert's mouth with his own tounge, dominating the kiss. When he realized that Gilbert was kissing back enthusiastically, he drew back chuckling, having the vines let him go. Then he noticed the crimson eyes watching his ears flick back and forth, twitching in anticipation. Ready to oblige to what he knew the other wanted, he leaned forward. Shaking, scarred hands traced the inside of his ear, and then pet them softly.

"Do you like my ears, Gilbert?" He purred.

"Yeah..they're totally awesome." Youko looked at him, due to his odd vocabulary. It would not keep him from his goal though. He looked at the contraption before him, silently deciding how to remove the coat. There was some sort of metal stitching. Gilbert rose a hand, and pulled a little rectangular piece at the top, and Youko watched in awe as the metal stitching came apart. One it was off, it was a simple task to rid the other of his thin, white undershirt. He flicked his tongue at a pink nipple, already pert and at attention. Gilbert moaned, bracing his hands on Youko's shoulders. He wasn't sure he wanted to touch Youko's hair..just in case. Sensing the others unease, Youko grabbed one of his hands, and placed it in the thick of it. Gilbert swallowed nervously, but Youko chuckled.

"Don't worry. My plants won't hurt you." He bent down, taking a nipple in his mouth, drawing circles around the other with a claw. Gilbert squirmed, making appreciative noises. He kissed down Gilbert's abdomen, kissing the fully defined muscles, and licking the long scars he found while he traveled lower. He felt hands go to push off his own tunic, and Youko helped Gilbert, letting it pool beside him. He enjoyed watching the red pools widen in desire as Youko bared his chest.

"You're beautiful." Hands traveled over unmarred skin, and then he felt them fall away. Youko looked at the now insecure demon beneath him. He sighed.

"Be proud of your scars. They tell the stories of the adventures you have taken, and the roads you have traveled." He moved his hand to the infernal metal stitching on Gilbert's bottom garment, searching for the thin strip of metal. When he couldn't find it, he growled, opting to rip them off instead. Gilbert gasped, and Youko wasted no time, taking off what served as his undergarments. Youko licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at the pale, smooth body beneath him, completely nude. His already hard member demanded he get on with it, and he most certainly wouldn't ignore his natural instincts, what fun would that be? He bent his head between Gilbert's legs, sniffing around his puckered hole before sticking his tongue within it, and wiggled it around. He heard a groan above him, and it went straight to the fox demon's crotch. Removing his tongue, he removed a seed from his hair, crushing it in his hand. Slick liquid covered his hand, and he inserted a finger into Gilbert, who tensed almost immediately at the intrusion. Deciding to distract him while Youko stretched him, he licked the tip of Gilberts member, before taking him all in. Gilbert fingernails dug into the ground, and he moaned in pleasure, almost missing as the fox pressed another finger into him. Youko continued his slow torment on his member, dragging sharp teeth carefully along it. Gilbert didn't dare squirm, for the fox's teeth were ungodly sharp, and yet another finger pushed into him. Youko watched Gilbert's expression, which was half-dazed, and half-lust. He pulled his fingers out, and took a similar seed from his hair, this time coating his member. Gilbert looked at him lazily, eyes not even bothering to widen as Youko got rid of his pants.

"This will hurt, Gilbert." He told him, aligning himself.

"No. I thought it'd be just peachy." He drawled. "I am not a virgin, Youko." Youko growled for some reason, at the thought of another being inside Gilbert. Delayed reaction to mating season perhaps? He had never taken a mate for he thought them all insufferable. That's what it was. He slowly pushed inside, letting Gilbert accommodate him little by little, noticing how he tried to hide how he winced. Hands found his hair, grasping it tightly in fists. Youko kissed Gilbert slowly, trying to draw out the kiss until he was seated completely into the smaller man. When he had himself all the way into the tight heat, he grunted, trying not to pound recklessly into Gilbert. He had more class then that.

"Are you alright?" he mumbled into his ear, nuzzling Gilbert's neck, nipping here and there. He rubbed his ears against his chest softly, and waited.

"You can move, fox boy." He heard Gilbert mumble. Youko slowly drew himself out, then pushed back in, and let a manic grin come over his face as Gilbert moaned loudly. Taking that as a much better cue, he lifted Gilbert up for better penetration. There was a height difference, after all. Gilbert yanked the kitsune's hair urging him to get on with it. Youko wanted to be as accommodating as possible, so he did as the white haired demon demanded. He drew his tongue back over the pert nipples, sucking and licking at them as he held Gilbert's hips still, keeping a steady pace with the roll of his hips. His ears twitched hearing every breathy moan and gasp that erupted from the man beneath him.

"Fuck you're good at this." Gilbert growled, attempting to arch his back from Youko's grip. Youko held him down with a bruising grip.

"I think a thousand years of practice might contribute that." Was the smooth reply. Gilbert grunted.

"Age has nothing to do with it." He moaned loudly, fingers grasping the white strands tighter.

"How would you know?" Youko asked, removing one hand from Gilbert's hips, and leaning over the top of Gilbert, looking him in his crimson orbs, the rhythm of his hips never stopping.

"I've been with someone over two thousand years old." Youko growled and thrust powerfully into Gilbert, causing a pained gasp to come out of the man. Youko nearly regret what he did when he saw tears spring from the corner of the demon's eyes. He must of hurt him, but the inner demon growled in contempt, and fury. "-up until now he had nothing on you." Gilbert choked out, his hands loosening from Youko's hair. Youko grabbed Gilbert's chin, and forced his mouth open. He gave him a rough, dominating, _possessive _kiss. The warmth was coiling tightly in his abdomen, and he knew he was close to release. It would be no good if all the other got out of this was pain. Youko lightened the kiss, pulling Gilbert close and slowing his thrusts. Gilbert, surprised at the sudden turn to gentleness, let his tongue dance with Youko's, reinstating his tight grip on Youko's hair. Youko broke the kiss and pulled almost all the way out, the tip of his member barely in the puckered hole. He pulled yet another seed from his hair, lathering himself up once more.

"This will help the pain." there was sadness in the fox's eyes, and then he pushed back in. What had been aching, and perhaps even bleeding, suddenly dissipated, leaving Gilbert back to his moans and pants. He was so close. Whoever this guy was, and whatever his obsession with cosplay was, it was worth it. Youko let his pace increase, feeling the man beneath him shuddering. There was soft cry beneath him, as light as a feather against skin. It was a quiet cry of his name. It drove Youko over whatever boundary he was avoiding crossing. He came within the other man, bringing his teeth to Gilbret's neck, growling possesively. He licked a small circle on it, then bit down, the blood that touched his tongue tasting neither human nor demon.

"_You are mine." _he ran his hands down the still shaking body. "_Your body. Your soul." _He nuzzled the place he bit. "_Mine."_

* * *

_**Anyone else think dominating Youko is sexy? ;)**  
_


End file.
